


Sweet Plum

by wolfsnavigation



Category: CLC (Band), ITZY (Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsnavigation/pseuds/wolfsnavigation
Summary: Choi Yerim, better known by her nickname Choerry is the embodiment of sunshine, everywhere she goes it seems like rays of energy beam off of her, she's popular among her peers and teachers. But most don't know that she has a crush on someone even she didn't expect to like.Credit on the original idea goes to @/annanananuh on twitter.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Stage 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stan loona.

"Choi Yerim!!!" 

The blonde shouted at the now startled girl while waving her hand in front of the purple haired girl.

"Earth to Choerry, were you even listening?"

She said with a slight pout at the realization that she had probably wasted her time trying to describe the absolutely horrendous thing Jungeun had done with her socks the night prior. She loved her girlfriend with her entire heart but she can't seem to understand why her poor socks had been thrown out.

"What are you so deep in thought about, your food is getting cold y'know"

Jinsol continued blabbering to the younger girl for what was going to be the rest of their time at the quite fancy restaurant that they could only afford going to because of Jungeun's supposedly rich parents. Choerry was helplessly staring at a certain waitress that caught her attention, her hair was freshly dyed with tips that were a vibrant blue compared to her otherwise dark hair. She couldn't help but notice the way her eyes resemble a wolf's, just as Yerim was starting to observe even more details about the girl Jungeun came back to the table after she had left to use the restroom.

The moment she sat next to Jinsol she pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket and held it over to her girlfriend.

"You said you wanted chocolate earlier." 

She said and nudged the candy bar over once again in attempt to please Jinsol who began to pout again.

"My socks....."

Jinsol replied while grabbing the candy, she couldn't resist her favorite kind of chocolate bar and gave in to the temptation.

"Sol, I already apologized for that though"

Jungeun expressed in a slightly whiny tone that showed her sincerity to her partner.

"Fine, but if your scarf disappears don't ask where it went"

The older girl said and stuck her tongue out in a childish way that fit her personality and mindset of a fish.

"So Yerim...."

Jungeun trailed off as she followed the youngest girl's gaze to the waitress she had been intently staring at for an absurdly long time. Yerim failed to realize she was practically drooling and that her tteokbokki was now cold with not even three bites of it eaten yet. 

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a silent chuckle coming from the previously concerned girl who was now amused.

"W-what's funny?!?"

The purple haired girl stuttered out when she felt her cheeks become warm and she could tell she had zoned out for the part ten minutes.

"It looks like the sun finally has a crush"

Jinsol replied while bearing a smirk that annoyed Choerry so much she felt like slapping the older girl.

"I don't have a crush...."

She was clearly lying through her teeth to the point where even she didn't believe the words that had previously escaped her lips.

**Stage 1: Denial**


	2. Stage 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy gays, also if you wanna know my twitter is @ssilverwolfie

"She's walking over here, be quiet."

Jungeun said in a whisper as she wiped a chocolate smear off of Jinsol's shirt.

The girl that they were previously blabbering about approached the table that seated the three before handing them a booklet that contained the bill for the food they had not eaten much of.

"Here's the bill, you can take your time and finish though."

They expected to hear a rather low and deep voice but instead their ears were met with a calm yet squeaky tone that took each of the three by surprise, particularly Yerim, though she wasn't disappointed but rather more flustered than before.

Then as soon as she approached the girl began to walk away only to be stopped by a slightly airy voice.

"H-hey, what's your name?"

Choerry choked out amidst her gawking and tried to allow her soul to come back to her body after it had been gone for at least fifteen minutes.

"Son Hyejoo, what about you?"

She replied while unintentionally giving her the death stare.

'I-is she mad-' 

Yerim even stuttered in her mind as she thought to herself upon seeing the murderous look she had received from her question.

"Uh.....Choi Yerim"

Yerim said, her voice a bit more hushed than previously.

"Ah, excuse me but can I ask you about something?"

Jungeun broke the one-sided tension while standing up with the booklet in her grasp, she walked up to Hyejoo who was a good bit taller than her and slightly tip-toed so she could whisper to her.

"Miss Mcflustered over there wants to ask you for your number."

She whispered quietly but still loud enough for the taller girl to hear her in the quite noisy restaurant causing an extra glance to the purple haired girl at the table to me made.

Hyejoo reached for the booklet that was gently being held towards her direction and took the pen and bill that were placed inside it. She leisurely wrote her number towards the bottom of the copy of the bill that the party was supposed to keep.

Though she had been trying to pick up what was going on from the duo's conversation Yerim still had absolutely no idea what was going on and was incredibly surprised when she saw the paper that had just been put on the table have a phone number on it, even if it was a bit sloppily written which could only be blamed on Hyejoo's casual attitude.

Choerry's face immediately lit up upon seeing the paper even with her mind still trying to comprehend the deadly stare she had just gotten. She took a quick glance at the now smirking Jungeun and swore in her mind that she would be bound by the chains of the favor she had just received for at least a month.

Before she could express her gratitude Hyejoo left, so quickly in fact that Jungeun didn't realize until a good five seconds after.

"Glorious handwriting indeed"

Jinsol mumbled while leaning and angling herself so she could skim the paper, the words had accidentally escaped her lips but she didn't seem to mind since it happens quite often.

"Better than yours, Sol"

The owl replied which would have earned her a slap on her bicep if she was still seated, she made sure that when she did sit down it wouldn't be right next to her girlfriend like before.

"Says the one that watched me water a fake plant for four months without saying anything"

Her face turned into the pout that the other two were very familiar with as she spoke.

As the two started bickering as they usually do they were interrupted by a high pitched squeal that didn't seem humanly possible to produce. After moving their attention to the youngest they realized that it was just the usual over-joyful Yerim, then they were quick to go back to their bickering as if nothing had happened. Meanwhile, Choerry glanced back down at her phone.

**Choerry**

[Hello?]

**Unknown Number**

[Hey is this Yerim]

**Choerry**

[Yes! This is Hyejoo right?]

**Hye**

[Yea]

As the older girl (which Choerry wasn't aware of until asking Hyejoo's age) vigorously texted away the couple sitting across from her concluded their argument, Jinsol winning of course.

"Yang, let's go"

Jungeun said, using the nickname she calls Yerim by (which is short for taeyang, meaning sun in korean).

Though she was disappointed since she was incredibly comfortable in her seat the previously referred to girl got up from her seat and exited the restaurant with the other two, eager to check her phone for another message from Hyejoo.

\---------

An excited yet exhausted Yerim launched on her bed after taking a shower and getting dressed and immediately got her phone to check her notifications since Hyejoo was busy. She was beginning to be bored out of her mind until she got a message from someone, Chaeryeong.

**Stage 2: Maybe???**

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is incredibly short because I lost my motivation midway, the next chapters will definitely be at least 2k words sorry. 400 words is so short-


End file.
